


Dust to Dust

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins, Fluff, Papyrus is shocked and worried, Sans gets hurt, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Red protects Fell from an assassination. We see just how much Fell actually cares.





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steot/gifts).



> Yet another commission for the beautiful Steot~

It was just another day in the Underground, Red and Fell walking through Snowdin, checking their stations. Usually, Fell did this chore on his own seeing as to how usually, Red didn’t care enough to do it himself, let alone with him. However, this time was a rare occasion in which the older skeleton was actually willing to do it, with him even! Granted, his reasoning for it was a little unnerving, having said that he had a bad feeling about letting Fell do it on his own this time, but still. Fell was pleased to know that his brother wasn’t as much of a lazy bones as he had believed.

“We have only two more stops. Is your bad feeling still there?” Fell asked a little smugly, arms crossed firmly across his rib cage.

Red shrugged. “Feels worse, actually. Like whatever’s causin’ it is right ‘round the bin…”

Fell’s smirk faltered some before he huffed. “I’m sure that it’s nothing.” They were close to the next stop, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of a nervous weight to his chest. Usually, his brother was a useless pile of bones, but whenever his brother had a bad feeling about something, or even a good feeling, it was usually proven to be justified. The time Fell got his scar from dueling Undyne a few years prior? Red had predicted that. The time Fell won a duel and was soon deemed to be the new leader of the Royal Guard? Red also predicted that. His sense for things had always been acute, accurate for the most part.

So whatever was causing a bad feeling to wash over his older brother was beginning to cause the bad feeling to wash over him as well.

What happened next was a blur. Red had yelled something, Fell had been shoved down to the snowy ground, blood had hit the snow… two large skulls had appeared and blasted something off in the distance… And Red collapsed.

“ _SANS_!” yelled Fell, scrambling up and over to his brother. He immediately pulled him into his lap, checking his health. His Soul sank in horror at the sight of such low health. “H-how-?”

“A-are you okay, Boss?” Red asked weakly before coughing violently. There was a huge gash across his front, every inch of it dripping with blood. Fell could have sworn that they didn’t bleed, but maybe that was something unique to Red? He had no idea. His mind and Soul were racing in panic.

“S-Sans, we’re taking you home, right now!” Fell informed him, taking his hand and squeezing it. He quickly picked him up bridal style, running home with him in his arms. He kicked down the front door and rushed to the couch, laying his brother delicately across it. “You idiot! What were you thinking, running out in front of me like that?!”

“I couldn’t have stopped them before they hit you, Boss…” rasped Red. He chuckled weakly. “I didn’t even mean to dust the poor bastards. Especially in front of you…”

Fell hesitated. “You idiot…” he repeated, this time much softer. “You almost _died_. I don’t care right now about your sudden show of strength…” He stood. “I’m going to grab you something to eat along with some bandages.”

Red watched as his brother left the room before cursing, covering his eye sockets with his arm. His brother didn’t care at the moment, but he sure as Hell did. By Asgore, he had acted on impulse. He was supposed to be weak, supposed to be the useless brother who couldn’t even form a bone to save his life. But he had thrown that out the window when he saw those assassins take their aim with their diagonal attack. He had one thought going through his head.

 _Protect Papyrus, no matter what_.

That was how it had always been. He always had promised himself to protect his brother, no matter the cost to himself. But he also promised himself to never show just how strong he really was. His health and attack were only one point each… So his brother would be wondering where the Hell this extra attack was coming from.

Peering over his arm, he cringed at the sight of his health.

 _0.00000001_.

He had gotten _really_ lucky.

…How the _fuck_ did he survive that attack…?

Fell returned and gingerly had his brother sit up, feeling him something small. It brought Red’s health up a bit to a safer level than it had been at. He then had his brother shed his jacket and shirt, cleaning the blood and dust from his bones before binding each individual rib with gauze. Once he was done, he allowed him to don his jacket again before laying him back down.

“You were lucky this time, Sans… That attack was meant for me… It should have dusted you on the spot.”

“I know… I… I don’t know how I survived that.”

Fell frowned deeply before taking his hand some into his own gloved one. He paused before pulling his hand away, pulling off the glove. He then took his hand into his own once more, bone on bone. “If you hadn’t dusted them already, I would be out there right now, dusting them myself. Nobody hurts what’s mine, especially if what is mine only got hurt in trying to protect me.” He squeezed his hand. “Sans, I…” He closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly. “I know I am not the best at conveying my emotions. So bear with me.” He sighed. “Thank you. For saving me. But if you do that again, I promise you, I will dust you myself.” He then sat up and hugged his brother against himself. “Understood?”

Red was speechless for a moment, blinking in surprise. He let loose a nervous chuckle, patting his brother awkwardly on the back. “Y-yeah, Boss. I-I get it. Understood. Clear as crystal and all that.”

Fell nodded and pulled away after a moment. “Good. Now… Rest. I have a call to make. I get the feeling someone hired those assassins to take me out, and I wish to have someone look into the matter.”


End file.
